Dalen Quaice
Doctor Dalen Quaice was a Human male who served as a Starfleet physician during the late-24th century. Native to the planet Kenda II, Quaice had a long career and served on various planets and starbases. He had notable mentees such as Beverly Crusher. He was married to Patricia. History Quaice was stationed on Delos IV in 2352. It was here he met and became Crusher's mentor during her internship there. They stayed in touch and became friends afterward. From 2361-2367, Quaice was assigned to Starbase 133. During his stay, Patricia became ill and eventually died. Quaice then decided to retire and return to Kenda II, having been unable to focus on his work with her absence. He was still in good spirits, but was somewhat depressed with the prospect of living the rest of his life and having to say goodbye to lifelong friends. In 2367, the arrived at Starbase 133 for a crew rotation. Doctor Crusher took the opportunity to arrange for him to be granted passage to Kenda II on the Enterprise. When Crusher met Quaice, the two walked along the corridor and chatted briefly wherein the conversation turned to the recent death of his wife and his subsequent depression. The two planned to meet for breakfast the following day, however, a warp bubble experiment run by Wesley Crusher trapped Dr. Crusher in an alternate reality where everything and everyone began disappearing, with only Crusher noticing the changes. It was her thoughts of losing her friends and family that created the reality, spurred by her previous conversation with Quaice. Quaice was the first to vanish in this reality. Upon being rescued, Dr. Crusher asked Captain Picard for the number of people currently aboard to which Picard gave the correct number which included Dalen Quaice. ( ) Memorable quotes "It's good to see you again, Beverly." "You look wonderful." "A lie I can live with." :- Dalen Quaice and Beverly Crusher "We had a lifetime together, doing all the things we'd ever dreamed, and more. But when she was gone, I couldn't continue to work in that office, sleep in that bed without her. The absence of her was too distracting." :- Dalen Quaice, of his wife's death "You know what the worst part of growing old is? So many of the people you've known all your life are gone and you realize you didn't take the time to appreciate them while you still could." :- Dalen Quaice Appendices Background information Dalen Quaice was played by actor Bill Erwin. In his review of , Star Trek author Keith R.A. DeCandido said of Erwin's performance, "He'' acts very much like a tired old widower in his brief appearance as Quaice." http://www.tor.com/blogs/2012/03/star-trek-the-next-generation-rewatch-remember-me Apocrypha In the alternate timeline of the ''Star Trek: Myriad Universes short story "Brave New World", Doctor Quaice takes advantage of Doctor Ira Graves' technological advance which allows a person to transfer their consciousness into an android body. He creates a body based upon his appearance as a youngeman, going on to serve as chief medical officer on the following Doctor Crusher's transfer to Starfleet Medical. Quaice serves in this position until at least 2378. External links * * de:Dalen Quaice ja:ディラン・クエイス Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet sciences personnel Category:Medical practitioners